


one ring to rule them all

by thunderylee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i don't even like lotr, piercing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tao gets his lip pierced.





	one ring to rule them all

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Exactly six weeks after Tao gets his lip pierced, Lu Han shows up at his door. Tao had known that he would, especially after Lu Han had asked him specifically how long it would take to heal. He was never subtle, that one.

“Hi,” Lu Han says, his eyes full of promise, and Tao prides himself on waiting until the door was closed behind them before pouncing, pinning the smaller, much older man to the wall.

“Hi, Lu-ge,” Tao greets, grinning his best maknae smile, even though it doesn’t matter anymore.

“Can I…” Lu Han trails off, eyes locking on the silver ring in the left corner of Tao’s mouth.

“Yes,” Tao answers. He flicks the ring with his tongue out of habit.

Lu Han’s lips are just as soft as he remembers, his tongue just as bold. Lu Han may look like a child but he kisses like a man, owning Tao’s entire being after two licks and one pointed nibble at the sterling silver ring in his lip. Tao falls victim to his elder’s seduction, hands wrapping submissively around Lu Han’s waist while Lu Han grabs his face and holds him right where he wants him.

“How does it feel?” Lu Han asks, breathless, the words ghosting Tao’s lips as he speaks.

“Amazing,” Tao answers. He doesn’t know whether he’s talking about Lu Han’s kiss or the lip ring itself; either way, the answer is the same.

Lu Han takes the little ball between his teeth and moves his head up and down, pressing the ring through the new hole in Tao’s lip. It feels a little like a hand on his cock and Tao gasps, fingers tightening at Lu Han’s waist and pulling him close, pressing his smaller body against the wall.

“Zitao, you’re always so eager,” Lu Han whispers, and Tao feels the smile against his lips. “I wonder how that new lip ring would feel against my cock?”

Tao groans low in his throat, giving Lu Han’s gorgeous mouth one more kiss before dropping to his knees. Lu Han’s dick is straining his pants and Tao’s ears strain for the soft moans that sound when he presses his face right into the crotch, mouthing the hardening bulge.

Lu Han’s fingers go right for Tao’s purple hair and he doesn’t even need to guide him; wild horses couldn’t have kept Tao out of Lu Han’s pants, fingers rushing to unfasten the button and zip, sucking Lu Han’s dick past his lips before it’s all the way exposed. The noise Lu Han makes is beautiful, making Tao suck harder, taking the length all the way down his throat and swallowing around it.

“Zitao,” Lu Han breathes, hands now twisting in Tao’s hair instead of guiding since Tao’s already bobbing his head as fast as he can. “Feels so good.”

Tao preens as he pulls back enough to tease the tip of Lu Han’s cock, dragging his lip ring up the shaft and underneath the head. Lu Han’s noises tell him he’s doing well.  He brings his hands up to tug at Lu Han’s balls as he tongues the slit, letting out a groan at how Lu Han hardens even more in his mouth.

“Tao, baby, don’t stop,” Lu Han breathes, and Tao takes him all the way in until the head is hitting the back of his throat, swallowing around him until Lu Han is thrusting into his mouth, just like he wanted.

Lu Han tastes sweeter than usual, Tao drinking it all down as Lu Han gives it to him. He makes it until Lu Han whines and pushes him away before he has to pull back, kissing the tip of the softening cock as he looks up for praise. Lu Han’s eyes are so dark, hooded and glossy and everything Tao loves to see from below, arms open to accept the smaller body the collapses against him as Lu Han drops to his knees, struggling to find his breath.

“That was amazing,” Lu Han whispers, lips finding Tao’s and kissing him shamelessly despite Lu Han’s come tainting Tao’s breath.

Tao’s arms wrap around Lu Han’s thin torso and the next thing he knows, they’re horizontal, Lu Han’s body straightening out beneath his. Tao’s breath hitches as he finally get friction against Lu Han’s thigh.

“It’s okay, baby, I got you,” Lu Han’s soft voice pierces through Tao’s clouded mind, followed by a hand in his pants.

“ _Ah_ ,” Tao gasps, falling out of Lu Han’s kiss to press his face against Lu Han’s neck, mouthing his neck as he breaths in Lu Han’s cologne and natural scent. “Lu-ge, please.”

“Taozi,” Lu Han says, arching as his fingers wrap around Tao’s cock like it was his own. “Did you get bigger since the last time?”

Tao scoffs, which morphs into a moan as Lu Han squeezes his length. “Maybe. It’s been a while, you know.”

“It has,” Lu Han agrees, his other hand wrapping around Tao’s back to pull him even closer. “Let’s not be strangers now that we’re both free, yeah?”

There is a lot Tao wants to say to that, but right now he just nods, kissing his way up up to the sensitive skin behind Lu Han’s ear as Lu Han’s strokes become pointed, making Tao tremble against him.

“Kiss me,” Lu Han whispers, and Tao’s already turning his head to oblige when Lu Han continues: “Kiss me and I’ll let you come.”

Tongues swirl together and Tao shudders as he gets close, Lu Han’s hand working him just right. Tao’s the one pinning Lu Han to the floor but Lu Han’s the one in control, fingers and thumbs playing Tao like an instrument until every one of Tao’s nerves tenses up.

“Lu-ge, please,” Tao begs against Lu Han’s lips, hissing when Lu Han’s teeth latch onto the small ring in his lip. “I wanna come.”

“Come,” Lu Han breathes, fisting the head of Tao’s cock until he erupts over Lu Han’s slender fingers, splattering them both with his release.

Tao presses against him as they settle on the floor, mouths finding each others easily. Lu Han’s smaller but Tao’s more flexible, pulling Lu Han into his lap despite their age hierarchy.

They both know that Lu Han has the upper hand, anyway. He always has. He curls up in Tao’s lap but owns their kiss, one hand firmly on Tao’s jaw to kiss him deeply and taste himself as they both calm down.

“I like the lip ring,” Lu Han says needlessly, licking it for effect. “You should get your dick pierced next.”

Tao grins. “Maybe I will.”


End file.
